Brother and Siser
by Paligator
Summary: Percy is lonely! He asks is mom for a baby sister. This IS a reality story. Absolutely taken from experiences such as my own. MAY turn into a demigod story. T for cursing. Percabeth. Update schedule not specified.


**Hey people of fanfiction! Recently, I went through my past, laughing at the great memories. Breathing in and out at the bad ones. But there was always one thing on my mind.**

**I was maybe, say six years at the time. I was about to have a baby brother or sister.**

**I wish I could of chosen what gender the baby would be. I always wanted A sister that I mess with, joke around with and most of all, be the one she goes to when she's hurt.**

**But I got a brother. I'm not saying I hate him. He is very much family to me.**

**I was six. I asked my mom if she could give me a baby sister.**

**I'm getting to a seriously sappy state.**

**She said maybe, and I got all hyped up like all kids do when they are excited.**

**I was going to get a little bro or sis! I was super excites because I had no one to play with. My parents, sure but... They are like 30 years older and don't exactly understand baby talk =P**

**9 months later, She was about to give birth. I got my first brother. Want to know what happened?**

**I cried. What really made me laugh today is that I asked the nurse to put him back in. =P**

**I wanted to name her Katrina. No particular reason. I always thought it was a pretty name.**

**I guess thats my story. Why is this on fanfiction?**

**Like I said I always wanted a sister. Percy is getting a sister =D**

**As a hardcore PJO lover and HoO lover, I decided to do a normal no demigod thing.**

**But this bit first. I swear, if I find any stories that adopts the Katrina in this story, I will ask you to swap out the name.**

**I dont own PJO or HoO consider this said through out the story.**

* * *

** _Brother and Sister._**

**_ Chapter 1_**

**_ Percy asks for a Sister_**

"Mommy. Can I have a baby sister?"

I froze as I looked at my six year old sister.

"Why do you want a baby sister, Percy?"

"I don't have anyone to play with. I'm lonely."

(A/N Im getting sappy as hell right now.)

I thought about it. I smiled at him. "I need to talk with daddy first."

Percy POV

"I need to talk with daddy first." Mommy smiled at me as she handed me a blue cookie.

Yum.

I got excited. "Thank you mommy!" I hugged her and went back to my room to read this story called Friends at Birth. (AN In my fic he can read. Especially mine)

I always wanted a baby sister to play with, have a good time with, and be the one she goes to when she is hurt.

Just thinking about what she would look like just... I don't know... makes me excited? No thats not it.

I guess I could figure that out later.

Poseidon POV

I was studying my company's growth chart when I heard a knock from my door.

"Come in."

Sally opened the door and walked to me.

"You know you don't have to knock, Sally."

"I know. Its just that Percy asked me something... Weird yet so caringly of him." (AN is that a word?)

I rose an eyebrow. I figured out how to do it after a couple of years.

"Well what did he say?"

"He asked me for a baby sister."

I got excited. Reliving Memories of another Percy just sounded so great.

"Would you like to have one, Sally?"

She seemed unsure of herself.

"I'm not sure Poseidon. But if he really wants one, we need to talk with him."

I smiled. "If you say so."

Sally POV

I was glad Poseidon agreed... Sort of.

But I'm glad I'm having another child. It's like a feeling I can't explain...

But anyways we walked to Percy's room.

"Percy, honey?"

I saw him look over his book.

"Hi mommy. Hi daddy."

"We've been thinking about getting a baby sister like you asked."

"And?" He asked getting excited.

"It will take awhile, but we will."

He exploded with excitement. Just imagine a child with sea-green eyes happy dancing. It is pretty funny.

"That doesn't mean sunshine and rainbows, Percy. If you are going to be a big brother, you must take care of her."

For a minute Percy looked serious.

"I'll be the best brother there is."

My husband smiled.

"Thats my boy. Now why don't we go fishing before mommy and I go away for the weekend." He winked to me and I blushed.

"Take care of him! This time don't let him fall into the water."

"He was perfectly fine! He was laughing all the way!"

"Then he got a cold."

"It lasted for a few days! Come on Percy. Lets fish us some bass again!"

I rolled my eyes at my husband. Always care-free.

Percy POV

I couldn't believe it. I'm getting a baby sister soon!

To top it all off, dad is taking me fishing! It's like my favorite thing to do after swimming. One time, dad let me net the fish, but I accidently fell in. We lost the net, but it was really fun.

Fishing today, was pretty good. I could always reel in the big ones. Dad says that I should keep them. I just tell him I fish for fun. You know. Catch and Release.

We were packing everything up when I aske my dad something.

"Daddy? Can we name my baby sister Katrina."

He looked at me with a smile. "That sounds great." I smiled back and continued to pack up. I'm going to keep that promise I made.

No way am I EVER breaking that promise.

**~AN~**

**This is only a project I want to do in my spare time, whenever I'm bored or whenever i'm feeling extra sappy about my past. Please review if you want this continued.**


End file.
